


【spideypool】Die beste Zeit

by Hal_barry



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_barry/pseuds/Hal_barry
Summary: 彼得和韦德在电影院里看《La La Land》，看着看着就搞起来了。





	【spideypool】Die beste Zeit

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道自己在写什么  
> 结尾急刹车顺便拉灯

“City of stars  
Are you shining just for me?  
City of stars  
You never shined so brightly”

 

美妙的旋律，缓缓流淌在整个影院中，乐曲仿佛化作一个个跳动的音符，在空气中自由自在地飞舞，男女主角明明是笑着唱完这首歌的，但是听完这首曲子的人却会觉得想哭，倍感凄凉，一种心情被憋在心里很久很久，急需释放。

午夜场，整个影院只剩下韦德和彼得两个人。明明是两个话多的英雄，却只有韦德一个人在唠叨像“瑞安雷诺兹比瑞安高斯林帅”这种鬼话。

“女主角长得真像格温。”

“什么？”韦德诧异地看向突然冒出一句话的彼得，“格温？”

彼得注视着荧幕上的女孩，用一种自己都想不到的平静语气对身边的韦德说：“是我前女友。已经去世了。我很想念她。”

韦德不知道自己是否应该对一个已经去世了的女孩吃醋，亦或者对已经交往一年却不肯告诉自己之前的感情生活的恋人感到生气。

他终究选择宽容对待这件事，毕竟，他了解彼得，他不告诉自己一定有他的理由。更何况那个女孩已经不在了。韦德撒娇般靠在彼得的肩上，蹭了蹭他的颈窝，贪婪地摄取属于他的温度。“如果你愿意，我能当你完美的倾听者。”

彼得无奈地笑了笑，头部微微倾斜以靠在韦德的头上。他还真是了解自己。

“格温是我的高中同学，我的初恋，同时也是我第一个告知蜘蛛侠身份的人。她曾经是那么爱我，我却没能从蜥蜴博士手中救下她的父亲，甚至，我都没能从我最好的朋友那里救下她。她从高高的塔楼摔下，就那么一秒，如果我能早一秒发射蛛丝，我……她……她也许不会死……她能去牛津上大学，拥有更好的人生，她的母亲会为她骄傲……”

彼得终于忍不住，他靠在韦德身上轻声哭起来。

“对不起，明明已经过了两年了，我却还是无法忘却她的死，我还选择向你隐瞒，对不起，对不起，韦德，请你原谅我。”他哽咽着道着歉，韦德倍感心疼。

他坐直身子，把彼得从他的座位上拉起来，拥入自己的怀中，让他能正面抱着自己，韦德轻轻拍着彼得的背脊。他的男孩一定憋了很久了吧。

“没关系。我理解。”

彼得凑上前去与韦德接吻，他对着对方饱满的唇瓣，印下纯洁一吻。

“我过去真的很爱她，也许现在更多的，是思念与愧疚。”他依恋在韦德的颈部，轻轻呼着气。

“我失去的实在太多太多了，为什么我不能像其他正常的男孩子一样，在父母的陪伴下快乐地成长，拥有一份良好的工作，以及一个幸福的家庭呢。”

谁又能想到平日里嬉皮笑脸的纽约好邻居拥有如此凄惨的身世呢。韦德吻着彼得的棕色发旋，右手搂着他细嫩的腰肢，左手拍着他的背。彼得现在需要将心里压抑出来的情感好好发泄出来。

“上天对我做的唯一公平的一件事，那就是让我遇见你。”

韦德低头，他发现彼得正张着他水汪汪地棕色大眼睛深情地看着自己。

彼得的眼睛美得就像流星划过银河。

韦德凑过身与他舌吻，他们在无人的电影院里紧紧地贴着对方，电影中的恋人在歌唱，唱着凄美的旋律。

“可我却还是要承受一份不同于常人的痛苦。”

韦德不解地望着爱人，彼得用双手捧住韦德布满伤痕的脸，那神情仿佛是在捧着世界上最名贵的珠宝，其实对于彼得来说，韦德也是世上独一无二的珍宝。

“那就是在你每次受伤死去直至复活期间，不清楚你会不会再次醒来。”

韦德惊讶地瞪大了双眼，他轻抚着彼得的发丝，坚定地说：“我当然会醒，你不要再这么想，曾经炸药把我直接炸没我也还是能活过来，再不行我去恳求死亡女神，虽然她在MCU里是雷神的霸道姐姐但是她在漫画里却喜欢我，她一定会让我回来找你的。”

“你又在胡言乱语……”彼得不满地咕哝着。他刮了刮韦德的鼻尖，“韦德，你今晚有事吗？”

“没有，我的整个晚上都是你的。”

“那明天呢？”

“只要你需要我，我永远都不会离开你。”

“那么……”尽管是在漆黑一片的电影院里，韦德还是觉得彼得脸红了，“你愿意……今晚……”

“和我做爱吗？”

！！！

韦德只觉自己的精神世界遭到雷击，他此前明里暗里多次对彼得发送性邀请但是都被其委婉拒绝了，他今天竟然主动向自己开口。

“赫拉在上，你居然!!!哦我又抄袭了神奇女侠，DC华纳或者盖尔加朵一定会来找我算账——”

话音未落，彼得就用唇堵住了对方那张喋喋不休的嘴，“电影中的塞巴斯蒂安和米娅虽然没能成功在一起，但却度过了人生中最美好的一段时光。我也愿意……”

“陪你度过一段使你的世界只有我的时光。”彼得跨坐在韦德身上，挺直了身子俯视他，“让你知道，你生命中永远有一个男孩叫彼得帕克，而对我来说，也曾经有一个我爱的男人，叫韦德威尔逊。”

韦德凑上前去亲吻他如天鹅般修长柔软的颈脖，他粗糙的大手慢慢解开彼得的衬衫扣子，抚摸他结实的胸膛，顺着人鱼线，到了最私密的那个地方。

尽管是在无人的电影院中，彼得还是觉得不自在，但是没有时间让他反悔，韦德的双手已经握住了自己的性器，快速磋磨着，快感瞬间从下体遍布全身，给他脑子一个激灵。

彼得以前从未和男性发生过关系，偶尔性欲强烈时自己会匆匆撸几下，只为发泄出来，他不知道自己的身体原来那么敏感，别人的触摸带给他的感觉是完全不同的，更别说他面前这位是自己的心爱之人。

他咬紧牙关，不让自己呻吟出来。他太害羞了。

“甜心，怎么了？”韦德看着彼得的样子怪怪的，于是便停下了手。

彼得立马感觉不舒服，他需要韦德的触碰，他感觉到一种前所未有的快感，“韦德，碰我。”

“遵命!”韦德笑嘻嘻地继续用手搓揉着对方，彼得仰着头，漆黑的电影院中看不出此时他脸上享受的神情，韦德只能从他的呻吟声中读取信息。他的手不只停留在对方的肉具上，他伸到爱人的臀上顺着沟线不断寻找着入口。

“啊——”

被插入第一根手指的时候总是不舒服的，彼得呻吟出声，他的屁股不断动来动去，韦德不轻不重地在臀瓣上拍了下，发出响亮的一声“啪”，这一声在静谧的影院中特别地响亮，彼得生气般啃了啃对方的嘴唇，与此同时，韦德又伸进了第二根手指。他开始为自己解裤带，彼得慌乱地拦住了他：“不——不要在这里——”

韦德怜爱地吻了吻对方依稀泛着泪光的眼角：“听你的。”

……

彼得回过神来，自己已被韦德剥光扔在了他安全屋的床上。至于是如何从电影院回到这里的，他的脑海中已是完完全全没有了印象。现在充斥着他的大脑的，唯有在自己体内的韦德维尔德被伤疤覆盖却更添性感的粗大肉具。

韦德吻了吻彼得还带有泪珠的眼角：“抱歉，我忘记戴套了。”

“真的只是'忘记'吗?”彼得勉强撑起身不满地撞了撞他的头，韦德吃痛地闷哼了一声，“哦，操，你不知道你刚刚撞我的样子有多性感吗?”

“抱歉哦，我不知道。”傲娇的蜘蛛侠对着死侍吐了吐舌头并顺便做了个鬼脸。

韦德不安好心地动了动下体，然后他如愿以偿地听到了彼得好听的呻吟声。

“啊…嗯……你混蛋……”

韦德坏心眼地停在彼得的身体里一动不动，这对彼得来说真的是一种折磨，韦德的性器正好刮到他的前列腺，他多么希望这个东西狠狠地捅进来，不留情面地操弄自己，在自己身体里释放。

但是，傲娇如蜘蛛侠，让他对死侍说“求你干我”这种事简直比不吐槽JJJ的发型还要难。

可是韦德总有办法让他开口的不是吗?

他轻轻吻着对方的脸颊：“拜托了Angel，哪怕就说一次，好吗?”

"不要。"

韦德把彼得的身体对折，还好蜘蛛侠的身体能让他这么做，他把自己的老二从恋人的身体里退出来，龟头在他的穴口面前磨蹭，“你应该说出来,说‘韦德，求你干我’。”

“走…走开啦……”话虽这么说，但他还是真的舍不得让韦德离开自己，彼得已经开始觉得不满了，他开始扭动自己的身体，希望能和韦德靠的近一点,但是他却坏心眼地退了一步。

韦德在等待，他知道彼得绷不住了。

“好吧，你赢了……我现在让你进来……”最终蜘蛛侠还是输给了死侍，他脸红着把头埋在韦德的颈部，对方总是能有办法让自己卸下一切来。

韦德本想继续玩弄彼得的，但是考虑到他可能一怒之下以后不愿意再和自己做那种令人脸红心跳的事了，便听话地把自己的老二推进去，毫不费力地找到了蜘蛛侠的前列腺蹂躏着。

“啊啊……啊啊韦德，轻一点……”

彼得不再能控制自己的泪腺，眼泪不断从眼眶中流出，韦德的手摸住了自己的阴茎，彼得甚至觉得自己下一秒就要高潮了。

韦德怜爱地低下头吻去他的宝贝眼角的泪光：“别哭啊宝贝，别哭啊。”

“我最不希望看到的东西就是你的眼泪。”

韦德为了分散他的注意力，开始向身下人的嘴唇进攻，扳过来他的脸，手扣在他脑后，亲了上去。灼热的呼吸扑在他的鼻尖，脸侧。

彼得睁大眼睛，被他亲得双膝发软，酥麻感像一波波海浪，不停，不停冲刷过背脊…… 

短暂，深入，彻底的一个吻。

韦德用力朝里面抽插搅动了几次，彼得尖叫着射了韦德一身，淫靡的白浊液体撒在他傲人的腹肌上，彼得还没喘过气，韦德也紧随其后发泄在了里面。

性器从身体里抽出来的那一刹那，也带出了汩汩液体，韦德抱住彼得：“再来一次？”

“不怕我把你榨干吗？”疲惫的彼得依偎在韦德的怀里开着玩笑，对方倒也没说什么，没等他从高潮的余韵中恢复过来便又像饿狼般扑了上去。

……

彼得在身旁人温暖的怀中醒来，他刚想动，就发现韦德的老二还在他身体里，他呆了几秒，羞耻感后知后觉的充斥全身。

“Baby boy，醒来怎么不和我说一声呢?”

“因为你讨厌!”疲惫的蜘蛛侠用自己修长的双手勾住韦德的脖子，亲吻他的嘴角。

“可我还是爱你。”


End file.
